Sleepover
by Minuit-Glace
Summary: What happens when the sand sibs and the teams from Konoha have a little sleepover. Pairings so far Naruto x Hinata and there will be some Gaara x Lee and Temari x Shikamaru. This is after the rescue Sasuke arc, so he's not in this story but Sai is.
1. The get together

Chapter 1

It was around about 6 pm in Konoha, in a small warehouse near the outskirts of the town. There was a group of three standing outside the warehouse. There was a pink haired girl, a blonde haired boy and a black haired boy. Then another group of three walk up to the others. There was a blue haired girl, and two brown haired guys.

As the group with the blue head, walked up to the other, the blonde looked up.

"Hey! Hinata! Kiba! Shino!" yelled the blonde.

"Damn it Naruto!" snapped Kiba, " I don't want to go deaf yet!"

"Hey you guys! I want you to meet Sai." said Naruto, he pointed at the blacked haired boy.

"Hey I'm Kiba! This is Hinata," Kiba pointed to the blue haired girl, "And this is Shino." Kiba pointed at the other brown haired boy.

Hinata looked at the other boy and smiled, and Shino just nodded.

"Hey" said Sai, "You don't mind if I give you nicknames do you?"

"I guess so" replied Kiba.

"Sure" mumbled Shino.

"O..of course y..you can" stamered Hinata.

Sai then started to stare at the three, who all took a step back a bit weirded out by Sai.

"Got it!" smiled Sai, he pointed at Hinata, "I'll call you Sky!" He then points at Shino " I'll call you mystery" lastly he points at Kiba, " And I'll call you Fang!"

Hinata blushed at her nickname, Shino just stared living up to his new name, and Kiba just grined at his nickname.

"Well you are good at making nicknames!" huffed Sakura.

"Why what he call you?" asked Kiba.

Sakura replied after evil eying Kiba "Dirty Dog"

At that both Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing and while Sai looked around looking confused. Whilst the boys were laughing 5 people walked up. These people were Lee, Shikamaru , Gaara, Kankuro and Termari.

"Hey sorry but Ino, Choji, Tenten and Neji couldn't make it." Shikamaru told Sakura.

"Hey what their problem?" asked Kankuro looking at Naruto and Kiba.

"T..they are laughing at Sai's nickname for Sakura" said Hinata.

"Why whats that?" Lee, Termari and Kankuro asked at the same time.

"Dirty Dog" replied Shino.

"Right... well Lee, Gaara, Kankuro and Termari this is Sai" Naruto told the four.

"Hey" said Lee, Kankuro and Termari.

Gaara just nodded, Sai looked at the newcomers and Shikamaru.

" Hey can I give you nicknames too?" asked Sai.

"Sure" they all replied.

After a while Sai spoke up again, "I'll call you Shadow" pointing at Shikamaru, " You'll be Lotus" he pointed at Lee, " You can be Hedgehog" he pointed at Termari, " You'll be Kit" he told Kankuro, " And you'll Be Panda" He told Gaara.

Shikamaru just nodded at his nickname, Lee started ranting about youth, both Kankuro and Termari had their mouths open, and Gaara was just being Gaara.

"Right well ok now every one is here lets start!" yelled Naruto "Every one into the warehouse!!"

Naruto's outbrust earned him a few wierd looks but then every walked into the warehouse.

"Right well what should we do now?" asked Naruto.

"WTF! You organised this aren't you meant to come up with the ideas!" Yelled Kiba and Sakura.

"U..um w..why don't we p..play truth or dare?" sugested Hinata.

" Yea!! Lets play that!" Yelled Termari.

"Kankuro"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Did you give Termari her medicine?"

"Why no I don't think I did Gaara"

"Why don't both you just shut up?" asked Termari.

"Right well truth or dare it is!" said Lee.

Everyone then sat in a circle (apart from Sakura she's getting food cause Naruto forgot), this was the order they were in. Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Termari,Shino, Kiba, Sai, Gaara then Lee.

"Right well I'll go first then" said Naruto, "Umm Termari what do ya want?"

"I'll have dare"

"Right I dare you to kiss Shikamaru!"

"Fine" Termari turned to face Shikamaru then slowly placed her lips on his, they stayed like this for 30 seconds until Termari pulled away.

"Right my go next" said Termari "Ah Sai, what do you want?"

"Um truth."

"Ok tell me something you've learnt about Naruto"

"Well he has a small p..." Sai couldn't finish what he was saying bacause a hand was suddenly on his mouth. Sai looked up and saw Naruto looking rather red.

"Sai if you don't want me to go Kyuubi on your ass I wouldn't continue!" warned Naruto.

As Naruto was warning Sai, Kiba ,Kanuro, Lee, Sakura and Termari started laughing. Whilst Hinata turned bright red, and Shino and Gaara were just looking bored. Naruto walked back to where he was sitting shortly after the laughter died down.

"I guess it's my go now" said Sai looking around the room, " Kit what do you want?"

"I'll take dare."

"I dare you to take off your hat and facepaint"

insert gasp here

"Fine" Kankuro walks off to find some water, a few minutes later he is back holding his hat and with no facepaint on.

"Woa!!" Everyone apart from Gaara, Shino and Termari said.

"My go now, umm Hinata"

"D..dare"

"I dare you to kiss the person who you like the most here"

Every eye turned to Hinata already knowing who'd she pick (apart from Naruto and Sai).

"Oh" Hinata turned around to face Naruto she quickly learned in towards Naruto and place her lips on his then she pulled back after a second.

"Err Shino"

"Truth"

"Umm how do you fell about K...Kankuro?"

"I still wish I beat him but I'll never get the chance to...my go Lee"

"Dare of course"

"I dare you to go and get a lotus then bring it back in one piece."

"Easy" With that Lee left, and was back in 10 minutes holding one perfect lotus.

"Shikamaru"

"Truth"

"How much do you like Termari?"

"Well... I like her but she is still scarier than my mom."

Termari then hit him and tried to get her fan out but Gaara used his sand to take it away from her before she could reach it.

"Ok, Gaara"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make a sand model of the person that hurt you the most" This earned stelly lookes by all of the sand sibs.

"...fine..." Gaara then made his sand into a model of Yashamaru.

"Naruto"

"Dare"

I dare you to wear this for the rest of the day." Gaara then threw him a fox costume, Naruto looked at it for a moment then put it on. Seeing Naruto in the fox costume caused Hinata to blush deeply.

"Right then Sai"

"Dare"

"I...dare you...to...Kiss Gaara!" Naruto said slowly.

Every eye in the room turned to look at Naruto then to Sai to Gaara.

"Err...fine"

Sai turned to look at Gaara who just stared at him, they stayed staring at each other for a while. Sakura came back from getting food, she walked over to an empty table and started to lay out the food, she stop to look at Sai and Gaara's staring match.

"What the hell is this! This wasn't the dare!" With that Naruto ran over to Sai and pushed him hard so that he fell on to Gaara, with their lips locked. Both boys eyes were as wide as they could be, They stayed like that for five minutes. Every one else just stared eyes and mouths open wide. That is until the door crashed open...


	2. So who's gay?

Two men walked in to the warehouse, these two were Jiraiya and Kakashi. As the 2 men walked in Sai and Gaara pulled them selves into reality. Sai got up off of Gaara and helped Gaara up (they'd fallen over).

"Hey now! No need to be embrassed!" said Jiraiya "It's prefectly normal for two boys to like each other."

"Yeah, I mean I could guess that Sai was gay but I didn't know that Gaara was..." mumbled Kakashi.

This caused both Sai and Gaara to turn a deep red, and stare at the floor. Termari and Kankuro both gave the two older men a glare. Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee stayed silent for their own good not wanting to be attacked by sand. Naruto, Kiba and Sakura were all laughing, but Sakura didn't laugh as loud. Kakashi looked around as if judging their reactions, whilst Jiraiya started to laugh along with Kiba, Sakura and Naruto.

"You'd better watch your mouth **ero-sennin**!" snarled kankuro.

"What did you call me!?" asked Jiraiya.

"Alright calm the hell down!" shouted Hinata.

At that moment all the laughter died down and every one stared at Hinata. Realising what she had done Hinata turned a deep red and started to bite one of her nails.

"Err... right what is it you two wanted?" Naruto asked Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Nothing..." mumbled Kakashi.

"Then why are you here?" asked Shino.

"Well we thought we would see what Naruto was up to, and when we found out we knew we had to cause some trouble!" stated Jiraiya.

"So basically you wanted to do something with us that was stuck in your dirty minds?" asked Naruto.

"Yup"

"Umm Kakashi sensi, Jiraiya..." asked Sakura, "Would you like to stay?"

"Why not." Kakashi answered for both of them.

"Right! So we were playing thruth or dare!" shouted Naruto, "and since Sai went last it's his turn to pick some one!"

"Fang"

"What is that me..." after Sai nodded at him, "Right I choose dare!"

"Kiss Naruto"

"Wait this is for me laughing at you isn't it..." winined Kiba, "Fine"

Kiba got up and walked across to Naruto, bent down and pressed his lips on to Naruto's. They stayed there for a minute until Kiba pulled away and sat back down.

"Kakashi!"

"I knew this was a bad idea...truth"

"Who do you prefer Naruto or Jiraiya?"

"Naruto since Jiraiya only wants to spend all his time peeping. Sakura"

"Truth"

"When do you think Naruto's gonna hook up with Hinata?"

"Well I don't really know... Hey Sai!"

"What? Oh dare."

"Right I dare you to draw a picture that Jiraiya will like."

Sai gave Sakura a look that said WTF but took out some paper and pen. He then started to stare at Jiraiya and after a while started to draw.After 5 minutes he tore off the page and handed it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya examined the drawing then he started grinning like mad.

"Hey can I keep this?"

"If you want"

"Hey let me see it." said Kakashi, Jiraiya passed the paper to Kakashi. Kakashi single eye looked at the paper for a while, before he looked at Sai.

"This is good. Hey Sakura. How did you know that he'd be able to do that dare?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well I didn't know he'd be able to make Jiraiya like that" Sakura pointed at Jiraiya who had started to get a nosebleed. At this every one wanted to see what Sai had drew.

"I don't think you wanna see what Sai's drawn, cause you all too young" said Kakashi.

At this all the boys started to moan apart from Shino, Gaara and Shikamaru, and all the girls looked disgusted.

"Sakura, I get the other girls but you were the one that made me draw the picture?" asked Sai.

"Yea I know that but it...Oh what ever!" Huffed Sakura.

"Right well why don't we do something else now? Any ideas?" Asked Kankuro.

"Well it's late and we have food so what do you think?" replied Shino.

"Yes! Then we can watch a movie or something!" Shouted Lee.

"Aren't you being a bit too normal Lee?" Asked Gaara. Lee just looked at Gaara and shrugged.

"Well I think it's fair that us girls get our food first!" said Termari.

"And why the hell is that?" asked Kankuro and Kiba.

"Cause there are only three of us girls and since you boys are pigs. I think we deserve to be able to get as most food as posible before you guys eat it all." replied Termari.

"Well that does seem fair apart from the pigs bit." said Kakashi.

With that all the girls got up and walked over to get their food, whilst the boys were waiting, were talking about who was gay or not.

"So the person who I think here is gay is Sai." said kankuro

Sai blinked after hearing this then asked, "And why is that?"

"Well cause of that top you wear and earlier when you said how small Naruto was."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay, and any way what about you. You dress up as a cat."

"Why you!"

"Kankuro!"

"But Gaara...He dissed the hat!"

"Kankuro if you dress like that people are going to think you are gay."

"Well what about you Gaara? Are you gay or not?" asked Naruto.

"Why should I tell you. If I did you would just run around yelling that I was and I'm not letting you do that."

"Fine! So what about you Shino?"

"..."

"Okay don't talk to me then!"

"You forgot who I was...you remembered Kiba and Hinata...but not me..." mumbled Shino.

"Come on I said I was sorry!"

"..."

"Fine be like that! So what about you Kiba?"

"Well I'm more bi than full out gay..."

"OMG" said most of the boys.

"Ok and moving on what about you Shikamaru?"

"Of course he's not gay I mean he likes my sister." said Kankuro.

"I never said that. But no I'm not gay."

"Uh huh...you so like my sister! I see you blushing when ever you think no one is looking!"

"Who likes me?" asked Termari, who had gotten all of her food, she walked over an sat next to Shikamaru who went a pale red.

"Shikamaru does" said Gaara.

Termari looked at Shikmaru, and she smiled making Shikamaru go more red.

"Well I think we are having and little talk about whose gay here. Aren't we?" asked Termari.

"Uh huh! So what about you Termari are you gay?" asked Naruto. There was a silence, untill Termari got up and hit Naruto in the face, sending him flying into Hinata. Luckly her plate was on the table when Naruto hit her. Both fell to the floor with Naruto on top of Hinata.

"Crap I'm sorry Hinata!" Gasped Termari.

"I...it's o...ok." stamered Hinanta.

"Idiot get off of Hinata!" yelled Sakura.

"Why? Maybe I like it down here!"

"Umm... Naruto-chan could you please get off?" asked Hinata.

"Of course Hinata." said Naruto whilst getting up off of Hinata.

"Right well you pigs can go and get your food now."

All the boys and men apart from Gaara and Sai got up, the three girls turned to the two.

"Don't you want any food?" asked Sakura.

"Hey don't worry bout Gaara he never eats much." said Termari.

"Well what about you Sai?"

"I not hungry."

"Well ok..."

Hinata, Sakura and Termari went to sit together in a near corner. Gaara looked at Sai, Sai feeling Gaara's glare turned around to look at him.

"Why aren't you hungry?" asked Gaara.

"Why aren't you?" asked Sai.

"I just never used to eat so I don't really get very hungry."

"Well I've been taught to never feel anything so I guess that includes hunger."

"Oh..."

With that Gaara started to stare at the floor and Sai got out his paper and paintbrush. Kankuro started to move towards Gaara when Naruto stood up and and started to talk.

"Hey everyone listen up!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto, when Naruto saw that everyone was looking at him he started to speak.

"I know that every one of you has wondered about the sand sibs."

"Oh here we go" complained Kankuro.

"Right we all know that Kankuro is completely gay! And it looks like Termari might soon be going out with Shikamaru. But it has been Gaara we have all really wondered about!"

"Naruto you're an idiot so if you say what I think your gonna say..."

"And yes I'm not gonna pay any attention to gaara. So as I was saying I've got a feeling that Gaara likes..."

Gaara stood up waiting for Naruto's answer.

"...Some one in this room..."

Gaara started to walk over to Naruto.

"That person is..."

Termari and Kankuro were watching Gaara carefully, hoping that no one would be dieing.

"The emotionless bastard!"

"Your sick you know that Naruto" said Sakura.

"Why who is the emotionless bastard?" asked Termari and Kankuro.

After hearing the sib's question, Sai stood up. "That would be me..." he said.

Termari went to say something but as interupted by Naruto screaming. She looked over to see Naruto being held in the air by sand.

"Gaara...if you kill him your gonna have to clean up the mess." Termari said.

"W...wait your just gonna let him kill me?"

"Yup."

"Hey Gaara! Hold him still a minute!" asked Kankuro.

"Kay."

"Termari may I borrow your fan?"

"I guess so..."

Kankuro grabbed Termari's fan and walked over to Naruto, "This is for calling me gay." And with that Kankuro brought down the fan on to Naruto's head.

"Do what you want to now Gaara."

"Right well before anyone get killed Me and Jiraiya are gonna just go and get a beer. So...see you." said Kakashi. With that both the men left. When they were gone Gaara made the sand hang Naruto upside down.

"Hey any one want to help me here? Please? I have a headache." whined Naruto. "Hey emo" Naruto looked at Sai, "come on you gotta help me!"

Sai looked up at Naruto, "No way dickless."

"Don't call me That!!"

"But it's the truth."

"Ha! you got told by Sai!" yelled kiba.

"Kiba-chan don't be mean." said Hinata.

"Yeah Kiba, I would have thought that you would have learned some manners by now." said Shino.

"Why don't we just forget about Naruto and satrt eating?" asked Lee.

"Thats not a bad idea Brows." said Kankuro.

So every one sat down, the three girls sat together but this time Shikamaru sat next to Termari. Gaara, Kankuro and Sai sat in corner nearist Naruto. And Shino, Kiba and Lee sat opposite Gaara's group.

"Come on guys let me down I'm hungry!" pleaded Naruto.

Gaara made his sand let go of Naruto, making Naruto land on his head.

"Thanks Gaara..."


	3. What a lot of movies

I want to thank Misuke for the wonderful review. Also want to say that this is shorter than the other chaps but I couldn't think of anything else to do so I ended it where it was.

_"words" _ thoughts or Shukaku

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? If your going to sue I will cry

Naruto crawled over to sit next to Hinata. After everyone had finished their food and everything was cleaned up.

Naruto yelled "Ok everyone! We need scary movies! Right now! So Lee and Gaara so go get them cause they can get the movies real fast!"

"I can't move fast..." mumbled Gaara.

"No but you can do that sand teleport thingy." Naruto nodded.

"Well than fine and all but what we gonna watch?" asked Kiba.

"Pink Daggers!"

"Hidden soul!"

"Crystal monkey!"

"Japanese murders!"

"The golden butterfly!"

"Ummm ok so why don't we get all of those?" asked Hinata.

"WOO! Thats a great idea Hinata!" yelled Naruto, "Ok so Lee, Gaara you heard the people go fetch!"

"Naruto your gonna get hurt!" said Termari in a sing song voice.

"What do you...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto had started running from some of Gaara's sand.

"Come on Gaara." said Lee, grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling him out of the warehouse. "You shouldn't tease Naruto so much."

"Tease? What do you mean Lee?"

"Someday your gonna make Hinata slap you, you know that?"

"Wha...I don't get what you mean."

"She likes him and if you keep teasing him she's just going to lose her patience with you, then she'll hit you."

"Nobody hits me, you should know that Lee."

"I'm just warning you...and I haven't forgotten Gaara."

"...sorry..."

Lee looked at Gaara before blinking, "What are you sorry for?"

Gaara sighed before answering, "For making you remember."

"Don't worry about it." Lee smiled before grabbing Gaara's hand again, "Come on lets go!"

Back at the warehouse...

"Whats taking them sooooo long?" moaned Kiba.

"Calm down, I mean it's like they're gonna steal the movies or anything." said Shino.

"Well why don't we do something while they're gone." sugested Kankuro.

"Like what" asked Sai.

"OOH! I know we could play would you rather! It's a game where someone tells another 2 things and the chosen one has to pick which option they would rather do." Sakura told everyone.

"Yeah that sound good to me." nodded Termari.

"It'll be bothersome but I'll do it any way." said Shikamaru, every one else agreed.

"Ok I'll go first cause I thought of the idea...right Shikamaru would you rather make out with Temari or stand in the streets with a chicken costume on?"

"...option 1...right Shino, kill all of your bugs or take off your sunglasses?" said a blushing Shikamaru.

"2...Hinata, dress like a slut or cut off Neji's hair?"

Blushing Hinata said, "Neji's hair...Temari who would you rather kiss." Hinata started smirking madly, "Gaara or Kankuro?"

"Hinata!" every one yelled, Sakura turned to Naruto, "This is your fault!" She then punched Naruto into a wall.

"Ok now moving on, if I really had to and only then I would choose Kankuro cause if I choose Gaara I'd probaly die. Ok So Sai...tell us your real name or...kill some random guy?"

"I guess I'd tell you my real name if I could remember it...Kit, dress up as a girl or give up all of your puppets?"

"What!! sigh I guess I have to pick option 1...Kiba, give up Akamaru or dress up as a cat?"

"Cat option, Naruto get hit by all the girls here or kick Sasuke in the balls."

"I'd rather kick Sasuke in the balls...I hope Lee and Gaara get back soon..."

At the ninja movie shop, Lee was walking around looking for all of the movies that his friends wanted. Gaara who's hand was still being held by Lee, was being dragged along.

"Wait, Lee, stop. Isn't that one of the films they wanted?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah well spotted Gaara!" said Lee picking up the movie, "Well thats all of them. Lets go pay."

They both walked up to the cashier, give her the movies and payed, she gave them back the movies in a bag. Lee picked up the bag with one hand and grabbed Gaara's hand with the other. He then pulled Gaara out of the shop.

"Lee."

"Yes Gaara."

"Why do you keep holding my hand?"

"..." a blushing Lee didn't repley.

"I mean not t..that I...I mind...or any...thing..." also blushing but very faintly.

"W...we must get b...back to the others...they might b..be worried." Lee let go of Gaara's hand and started walking towards the warehouse. Gaara watched as Lee got father away from him, until he was nothing more than a blur in the distance. Gaara, feeling a strange sadness in his heart, teleported himself next to Lee, grabbed Lee's arm making him stop and look at Gaara.

_"Kiss him. You know you want to." _said Shukaku.

_"How do you know I want to?"_

_"That feeling in your heart. It means you care for him."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"I just do now shut up and kiss him!"_

At that Gaara pulled Lee over to him, pressed his own lips on to Lee's...

Yup told you it was short...please review and tell me if you want something to happen and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Moon gazing

Sorry for not updating earlier but I had a lot going on...but oh well here it is the fouth chapter. This will be the end unless pewople really want me to do another. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto and never will.

* * *

Lee's eyes went larger than normal, a blush rapidly spreading over his face.

_"...This kinda feels good..." _Lee started to close his eyes, they than shot open. _"Wait! This is Gaara who's kissing me!"_

Lee pulled back and stared into Gaara's eyes, which were frowning.

"Lee?"

"I just wanted to know if your sure." Lee answered the unasked question.

"Oh..."

"Well?"

"Lee, I feel happy when I'm near you, even though I don't show it I do. But I feel sad when I'm away. I feel what you feel; when your happy I'm happy; when your sad I'm sad. Shukaku told me that it means I care for you. And what my siblings have told is similar too what shukaku has said."

"Gaara. That is true but you should not just kiss people in the streets."

"Oh...but...Shukaku said I had to..."

"Still you could have taken me somewhere more private...but it's ok, I don't mind."

"You want private?"

Lee didn't have a chance to reply becuase he and Gaara with teleported to one of the forests of Konoha. Gaara pushed Lee up against a tree; pressed his lips to Lee's. Gaara tugged lightly on Lee's bottom lip, as if asking for entry. Lee opened his mouth slightly; Gaara's tongue darted into his mouth. Lee moaned as he felt Gaara explore his mouth. Lee moved one of his hands to Gaara's hair and the other to his lower back. Lee pulled Gaara closer; making their bodies press together. Gaara moaned at the warmth coming from Lee's body; this gave Lee a chance to explore Gaara's mouth. Gaara losing control of the battle of tongues gave up and yanked Lee to him. This made Lee lose balance; causing both of them to topple to the floor.

"Crap! Gaara I'm sorry!"

"..."

"Gaara...please don't be mad at me!"

"Lee...where did you get the idea of me being mad at you?"

"...So your not mad at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"...Nevermind..."

"Maybe we should get back to the warehouse?"

"Yeah...Naruto got to be bugging every one by now."

"Right then hold on to me." advised Gaara after Lee had picked up the movie bag. Lee wrapped his unused arm around Gaara's waist. Gaara then made the sand teleport them back into the warehouse, landing right behind Naruto thus making him jump up and start screaming random things.

"There you two are. Took your time didn't you?" asked Sakura.

"It was busy..." mumbled Gaara.

"So did you get the movies? All of them?" asked Kiba.

"Yup we got all of them. Here." Lee passed the bag to Kiba, who looked through checking that there were indeed all 5 movies.

"Right well I believe you. Now what are we going to about Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"What? Can't we watch the movies with out the little brat?" moaned Kankuro.

"Of course not...that would be mean." replied Hinata.

"Why don't we just kick him in the balls? That would shut him up." asked Sai.

"That would be mean." muttered Shino.

"No I agree that would shut him up...who should do it." wondered Kaniuro.

"How troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru.

"No one will being kicking any one, ok Kankuro." Lee told Kankuro.

"Damn."

Suddenly Naruto screams were muffled; everyone looked over to see what had happened. What they saw was a now running Naruto trying to pull off the thick layer of sand off of his face.

"Well...that worked..." said Shino.

"Yeah...but I prefered the kicking option."

"KANKURO!" yelled Temari.

"WHAT!"

"Both of you shut up." warned Gaara, they both fell silent. Naruto ran over to Gaara and started to point at his mouth, then started to show that he wanted it off.

"Why?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Mffmpph mpph mffffpphhhp!" (Take it off!)

"..."

"MFUHHHPPH!" (GAARA!)

Gaara just blinked.

"MPH MMFFPPHHM!" (YOU BASTARD!)

"Gaara let him go." Sakura demanded.

Gaara looked at her somewhat coldly before releasing that jutsu, Naruto then tried to rid the sand from his mouth.

"(cough) Thanks (cough) Sakura. (cough)" said Naruto.

Hinata looked around timidly before saying, "Can we watch the movies now?"

"I think that would be best." mumbled Kiba.

With that Naruto picked the first movie that he came across and put it in the machine (some sort of ninja video player). Every then sat down in front of the TV, Temari and Shikamaru sat next to each other infront of a sofa. Kankuro, Kiba and Shino sat together on the sofa. Naruto, Hinata and sakura sat on the floor leaning against a wall. Gaara, Lee and Sai sat in a darker corner father away from the TV but they could see it perfectly. Since the first movie was a horror every one ended up getting a little closer. Naruto had ended up sitting on Hinata, who's face was a beat red colour, Sakura had moved a little closer to Hinata. Termari had snuggled up to Shikamaru, who was looking bored and happy at the same time. Kiba moved closer to Kankuro, who'd moved closer to Shino. Lee had ended up clinging to Gaara's arm. Sai, was silently laughing at Lee, who was now blushing slightly, Gaara just put a comforting hand on Lee's.

A couple of hours later, once all the movies had been watched (all were horror movies), every one but two were asleep. Two males were sitting on the roof, gazing at the moon. The sliver light shone acroos the two. It was turning one of the boy's hair and eyes sliver too, whenever he moved the streaks of light flashed, momentarily changing the hair back to black. The other's hair turned a darker red, almost purple, his eyes turned sliver too.

The taller boy turned to the smaller before saying, "You like him don't you?"

The smaller attention went to the taller, he stared for awhile before saying, "Yes."

The taller grinned, "I'm glad. I know I don't know you too well, but I feel as if we're already good friends...and I want you to be happy."

The smaller looked stunned. He looked back up at the moon, before smilling a little, "I'm glad that we're friends...I've never had many before I came to know the people here..."

"The people you knew before must have been real idiots."

"I guess but I can't blame them...I guess it was my fault...sort of..."

"Course it wasn't. But I am glad you're happy now."

The smaller turned to the taller, his small smile was back and his eyes were begging to water, "Thanks...I hope that you too can find some one to be with..."

"Hey, I think your image of cold hearted boy is fading." laughed the taller.

The smaller's eyes flashed happily, "What ever."

They both turned back to the moon, both smiling happily. They stayed there until the sun came up.

* * *

Bet you can't guess who the two boys were review if you've got the time 


End file.
